1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flat panel display and a method of fabricating the same and, more particularly, to a flat panel display including alignment mark regions and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, the flat panel display has attracted public attention as a display device capable of substituting for a cathode ray tube display due to its light weight and slim characteristics. The flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting display (OLED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and a field emission display (FED).
These flat panel displays generally employ a glass substrate which is easily deformable at a high temperature, which may degrade precision of pattern formation in subsequent processes. Moreover, the larger the size of the device substrate, the larger the deformation, and therefore, it is more difficult to form a precise pattern.
Meanwhile, as one of the methods of forming a pattern on the flat panel display, the laser induced thermal imaging method may be employed. The laser induced thermal imaging method requires at least a laser, an acceptor substrate, and a donor film. The donor film includes a base film, a light-to-heat conversion layer, and a transfer layer. During the laser induced thermal imaging process, the transfer layer faces the acceptor substrate so that the donor film is laminated on the acceptor substrate, and then a laser beam is irradiated onto the base film. The beam irradiated onto the base film is absorbed into a light-to-heat conversion layer so as to be converted to heat energy, thereby transferring the transfer layer onto the acceptor substrate. As a result, a transfer layer pattern is formed on the acceptor substrate.
However, when the acceptor substrate is deformed as described above, it may be possible for formation errors of the transfer layer pattern to be generated when the laser beam is irradiated onto an inaccurate position.